


*Mike Wazowski voice* Get This Mess Out Of This Bedroom Or So Help Me (Part 2, finally) - Intrulociet

by robertdownerjr



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertdownerjr/pseuds/robertdownerjr
Summary: ya know that last fic? yeah, this is the end of that one because school came into my house, slapped me in the face and stole my walletFeedback/comments are always welcome and I hope you guys like it!(btw yall should know this may be all over the place because i wrote it in bunches at different times with a lot of days in between so yea. enjoy this mess of a fic)warnings: language because remus
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776889
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	*Mike Wazowski voice* Get This Mess Out Of This Bedroom Or So Help Me (Part 2, finally) - Intrulociet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunatic19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic19/gifts).



> ya know that last fic? yeah, this is the end of that one because school came into my house, slapped me in the face and stole my wallet  
> Feedback/comments are always welcome and I hope you guys like it!
> 
> (btw yall should know this may be all over the place because i wrote it in bunches at different times with a lot of days in between so yea. enjoy this mess of a fic)
> 
> warnings: language because remus

It wasn't very hard to find Remus in the mindscape. You usually just had to follow the broken possessions scattered across the floor the smell of rotten eggs, and the sound of Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na) by My Chemical Romance, which Remus had dubbed his theme song (no thanks to Virgil introducing him to it). His boyfriends had tried to make him stop but to no avail.  
("It's a fuckin' bop, Janie!"  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean you have to blast it everywhere you go, you're going to make all of us deaf.")  
Though it was easy to find him, you never knew what he'd be doing when you did, and it was very easy to forget what you wanted from him once you got there.  
This time was no different in terms of strangeness. They found Remus in a kitchen space he'd created in the mindscape (though it had its own Remus touches, like a wall that spat out mashed potatoes because why not).  
"'Lick the Cook'? Really?" Was the first thing out of Janus' mouth when Remus turned around.  
"Where are your pants- you know what? I'm not even going to question it."  
Janus and Logan smelled the air and gagged.  
"What in Newton's name is in that bowl?" plugging his nose.  
“I’m tryna make this pie or whatever, but I can't find my freakin’ book so I’m just winging it-” he looks down to Janus’ hand. “You thieving bitc-”  
“Language, trash rat, we don’t need Patton down here.”  
“Speaking of Patton, why don’t you ask him to assist you in-” Logan made a face of disgust at the bowl, which was now bubbling without being put on the stove. “-whatever you’re making.”  
“Yes, based on this, you come down here to ‘cook’ pretty often.” Jan looked around. “But based on the state of this kitchen, you don’t know what you’re doing.”  
Remus laughed. “Padre’s got other stuff to do besides helping me, and I’ve been cooking for myself for months, I can do it myself.”  
“You’ve been eating like this for months?”  
“Uh yeah? What do you thinking I’ve been doing, I gotta eat somehow? I mean, I know we don’t *have* to, but it helps, right?” Logan and Janus's faces were screwed with a mix of confusion and concern. “You look you just saw someone get run over by a truck and shat on by a bird, what’s up?”  
“Remus, you can’t possibly be content with eating like this, why not just join us whenever Patton cooks?”  
Remus laughed. “Ha! As if the ‘Light Sides’ or whatever would want me to eat with them! Emo and Mr. Perfect would have an aneurysm. Their heads would swell up like balloons and pop their brains would go everywhere and-”  
“Re, we get the picture.”  
“Actually,” Remus continued. “That’d be hilarious, but I think Patty would pass out and then everything would probably burn and then the mindscape would set on fire and then-”  
“Remus,” Logan tried to cut him off.  
“So I just steal what I can and try to remake make it because why in the fresh fuck would you guys want me up there screwing with you? And not even in the good way? And I used to eat with Dee who made some good fucking spaghetti and he left and took his dumbass pasta with him-”  
Janus put a hand on Remus’ shoulder.  
He looked back at them and they could see how upset their boyfriend was.  
Logan put his hand on his shoulder. “Re, you’re not causing anyone any inconvenience by eating with us. Especially if this is the alternative.”  
Janus interrupted. "And even if it was an issue with them, they can suck it up."  
Remus left out a small laugh at that, and Logan continued. "Even if you didn't want to eat with the others, it only takes a few words to Patton to excuse us from meals and join you so you can eat something other than..." he saw the empty deodorant canisters next to the bowl that was now rapidly overflowing. "...deodorant soup."  
Remus went to interject, but Janus cut him off. "And before you say anything, no we would not rather eat with them, and you're not bringing us down with you in any way."  
Without warning, Remus sprung up and bearhugged them both (almost crushing Logan's windpipe and Jan's spine but shhh, we're gonna ignore that for the sake of The Moment™). They accepted the embrace, and the three remain like that for a long time.  
*some extra add-ins because I'm an ass for getting this out as late as I did and in the comments of the request, stupid things were brought up so why not slap them in here*  
"Logan, you don't have to wear the apron," Janus snorted trying to hold in a laugh.  
Remus didn't even try to hold it in and was laughing hysterically. "Yes, he does, it's essential."  
"I will wear it because it was a gift, and it does make it better than I am not alone in this ridiculousness."  
Each of them had an apron to go with Remus' 'Lick the Cook' apron that had a saying on it that was either vulgar or hilarious depending on how you looked at it. 

Janus' reads "I take my coffee like my men with DD" and the DD are in the Dunkin Donuts fonts.  
Logan's says "Suck me like a jello shot".

That's all thank you for coming to my TED Talk.


End file.
